The Rose
by Aoi Kaze no Hope
Summary: Songfic about Jeice and Chikara, how they officially got to know each other. Jeice is torn between deserting Chikara and suffering mental stress, and risking being lied to. How can the young Kresite handle it this time?


Some say love it is a river That drowns the tender reed. Some say love it is a razor That leaves your soul to bleed.  
  
Chikara looked at the sky. "Jeice, what's with you? You're such a strange person. I don't know why but I feel so close to you, but you're not....not on my side. Maybe...No way. I cannot love someone who is evil like you are. You're a Ginyu, I'm a Z fighter.It just doesn't work." Chikara's recollections were interrupted by a voice. "Chikara?" Chikara turned her head. There stood a white haired, good looking young man with orange skin. "You are worrying too much. I'm not gonna change. I'm staying like this." Chikara widened her eyes. "What? How can you say that?" Jeice narrowed his eyes. "Look, kid. I don't wanna bring this issue up again." He walked away, stoically. Jeice lowered his head as he left Chikara's sight. "I can't take it. I don't know wh I did this. I don't wanna break that poor girl's heart. She has had enough trauma already but I cannot just let her victimize me. I had to get away...I cannot get near her without thinking about Serori. I want to forget about the girl but I...I can't. Serori saved my life."  
  
Jeice clenched his gloved hand. His blood coursed cold through his veins. I must....I must try to forget....I....I... I'm so confused.....Chikara....how do I get near you? I feel like I'm being torn apart... The Kresite warrior was confused beyond the point of sanity. He headed to the home of his roommate Yaiba Okibi. He ran his hand through his silver hair, his hunter-green eyes glazing with coldness. He could not believe what he had just done. He had distrusted the one person who had loved him since Serori's death. Over the past 18 years, Jeice had done many things he could never see himself doing. Now was the breaking point. He felt absolute remorse. His world began to slowly decay around him. His heart was beating slowly but hard. He clenched his fist. "I'm....sorry Chikara....I had to do it.....I wish Serori was here with me...." Jeice's breathing slowed, and his hands trembled. Sparks of white light formed between his palms. From them, two dark rocks formed. He crushed them into his hands, turning them to powder and letting them fall. He breathed rather hard, as if he was convulsing. His eyes teared up and he began sweating and turning red with sorrow. At that moment, he collapsed, hitting the earth hard.  
  
Jeice watched before him as Serori stood there. She shouted, "Frieza! I shall not let you win against me! I will liberate the Saiyans...and everyone else!" Frieza laughed and shot a beam at Serori. The beam pierced through her hard shoulder, causing blood to shoot out of the bloody hole in Serori's chest and shoulder. The blast blew her shoulder almost completely off, shattering bones and tearing through tissues. The blast caromed off her collarbone, blowing away three ribs, her entire shoulderblade, before making its way to her heart. Jeice ran to her side, on the uninjured side. He put his small head against her heaving chest. She carefully put her right arm over him. "Jeice....I'm....going...to the stars....." Jeice screamed in disbelief. "No! Who...will take care of me now?" "I may be going to another planet where my spirit will take another body. Those people who are really good like sacrificing....themselves to save their friends...will be given a brand new....body....I may get that one chance...."  
  
Jeice's moss green eyes filled with crystal tears as he clutched Serori with both arms. Vegeta leaned over Serori and took her hand. "Serori...please don't go...I need you...my soldier....I....I...I love you....." Serori placed a quivering finger to Vegeta's lips. "Shh....I will be back I promise....more powerful....a Super Saiyan....the power of Karesma... it will protect us...I promise....my prince...." Vegeta's jaw trembled with apprehension and horror. He was forcing back tears. He could no longer hold back. "Serori.....I can't lose you....please don't leave me...." Serori lifted her gloved hand to Vegeta's face and wiped his tears. "Dry up...Vegeta. Death...is unavoidable....I will see you again.... I promise..." With that, Serori's hand fell limp. Her heart had ceased to function, and she slipped away. Jeice wailed in terror. "SEROOOORIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Jeice woke up lying in a pile of leaves and rocks. His hair was filled with dried-up leaves that totally messed up his hairdo. "Serori....I wish you were here....that Frieza did not kill you....that....that....I could talk to someone... Yaiba would never understand me...." He trudged back to Yaiba's home, hoping that training with her would take his mind off this horrible development. Even Yaiba was completely oblivious to the pain that wreaked utter havoc upon the mental sanctum of the young warrior. He did not want to tell her about Serori. He tried to put it out of his mind.  
  
Some say love it is a hunger An endless, aching need I say love it is a flower, And you its only seed.  
  
Yaiba observed Jeice as he trained. "That's odd. He has never been that shaky." Jeice didn't even pay attention to the world around him. He trained for a moment, then shook and fell to a knee. He was lost in thought. I can't do this. I feel so guilty about damaging Chikara's spirit but....but she's an enemy. She's an enemy to what I know and....wait a moment. Maybe, just maybe my allegiance is not true. I cannot go on living this lie.  
  
Chikara leaned against the back of her bed. "I don't wanna forget him. Such a strange guy...I want to be with him but I don't know why. It's as if I know him from a past life. He's just so...so great...I can't get over this childish love." A knock came to the door. Chikara answered, and winced a little at who was there.  
  
Jeice.  
  
"Chikara, I'm really....I'm...." Chikara put a finger to Jeice's lips. "It's ok, I understand it. You don't want this life. You want everything to change so you can be happy again. I can help you make it happen." Jeice looked down. "Chikara....You're such a strong heart and a great warrior....I hope you can understand my story." Chikara looked at Jeice with her cobalt-colored eyes. "Go ahead." Jeice proceeded to let Chikara hear his account of his somber past.  
  
"I was rescued by Serori. She cared for and protected me after...after my mother died. Serori was the only friend I had until she herself died as well. She told me to find her. With nothing better to do I joined the Ginyu Force about four years later. I could either join them or kill myself over all my heartache. I tried so hard to forget Serori but I just could never get her out of my mind." Chikara looked stoic, but tears were trying to force their way out of her eyes. "Oh that must have been awful. You know, Jeice, Vegeta tells me about this Serori all the time. I may be her." Jeice looked up at Chikara. "You just... might be..." He threw himself onto Chikara's chest, holding her tightly. In the pit of his heart he knew he at last found Serori, the woman who cared for him all those years.  
  
It's the heart afraid of breaking That never learns to dance It's the dream afraid of waking That never takes the chance  
  
Chikara was a bit stunned, but she smiled warmly. She put her hand on the back of Jeice's head, gently ruffling his hair. "Such a strong hearted warrior, but such a sad past as well....I'll protect you from now on. Don't you worry." Jeice looked up, a bit tearfully. "Chikara, how do I know that you are not lying?" Chikara looked at Jeice, then sat on her bedside. "Jeice, I do not ever lie. Ever. You can trust me forever. Don't be afraid of me. Even though I am a Super Saiyan, that will let me protect you better. I also hold Karesma." Suddenly Jeice's body began to glow faint orange. "What is going on?" He suddenly felt powerful. "What's this?" Chikara looked at Jeice. "The power of Karesma has chosen you. She has given you some power of hers to help you." Jeice looked down. "Karesma's power...it's so warm....How did you do this, Chikara?" Chikara looked Jeice in the eyes. "It's kinda complicated to explain..." Jeice looked at Chikara. "Yeah....Karesma is beautiful... so powerful....so lovely." Jeice leaned into Chikara's lap. Chikara's canary-yellow shirt sleeve began falling off her shoulder, revealing her waxy pale flesh. She seemed to emanate an aura like a goddess. Jeice's eyes widened a little, as he placed his arm against Chikara's shoulder. "You are so much like Serori. I never thought I'd see you again...I'm so....so overcome...." Chikara laid her powerful left arm over Jeice's neck, pressing his massive amounts of white hair against it. Jeice began to shed tears of happiness and awe. He was truly reunited with Serori. "For eighteen years I searched....and now you've been found...." He put his right hand gently into Chikara's firm left, and looked as if he had just seen a vision of the garden of Eden.  
  
Chikara looked at Jeice, her cobalt blue eyes turning a white powder blue. This meant she was at ease, but concerned. "It's alright now. I am here." Chikara hummed a little tune. Jeice smiled a little. "I love that tune...Serori sang it to me when I was a kid....." Chikara placed her hand on Jeice's shoulder. "I will be Serori's new form." Jeice smiled a bit more, looking relaxed. In the last eighteen years, the prince of planet Kresie had never felt this much warmth from a person since Serori held him in his youth. The memories began to flood back to him like a rushing wave to the shore at the high tide. He quivered a little from these recollections. His heart began to beat slower, and he felt serene and relaxed in Chikara's arms. Oddly enough, he did not feel dominated like Chikara's last 3 boyfriends in that same year. "After so many years...." Jeice whispered. Chikara looked at Jeice with a reassuring smile. "I'm back. I will be forever. I swore as Serori I'd protect you forever, and here I am, until the end of all time." Chikara ran her pale fingers through Jeice's white hair. He smiled a little, as the empty space within his Kresite soul had now been filled, again by Serori.  
  
It's the one who won't be taken, Who cannot seem to give And the soul afraid of dying That never learns to live.  
  
Jeice brushed a piece of his white hair out of the way. He looked at Chikara with unwavering eyes. "You are the holder of Karesma, is this true?" Chikara nodded. "Yes. I am Karesma's soldier. You're from Kresie, right?" Jeice nodded. "I am. but it was....it was destroyed." Jeice's voice grew softer. He brought his face near Chikara's. "I lost everything but Serori. It's wonderful to find something you lost so many years before..." Chikara's eyes widened. "Jeice, you're still real strange, but I love you anyway. Your soul is afraid of being hurt. I know it. You won't get close to anyone because you fear them getting close enough to hurt you. I feel your soul's wavelengths and I know." Jeice moved in closer on Chikara. He placed his head against her chest again. He brought his hand up to Chikara's face, stroking it. "I feel it. You're Serori. Beautiful as you are, you're still a great fighter." Chikara smiled. Jeice had a wistful, pensive look in his eyes. His hair fell over his body and Chikara's leg. Chikara wrapped her arms around Jeice and looked him in the eyes. "Jeice?" Jeice looked up at Chikara. "Yeah?" "Promise me," Chikara replied. "Promise what?" "You'll be beside me forever." "Yeah...." Jeice slipped off into a daydreamy look. Chikara suddenly let out a grunt of pain. Jeice snapped out of it. "What's up?" Chikara was holding her neck. "That shoulder armor of yours is digging into my shoulderblade! I've got armor in the closet down the hallway. Don't laugh if it's wierd looking. Serori designed it but I made some more recent designs." Jeice ran down the hallway and changed. This new outfit was full- length with black flat shoes like the ones Chikara always wears. The armor itself bore no shoulder armor, just a vest. Jeice came out fully clothed in his new uniform. He gawked at himself in the mirror. "I am too good." He did his old Ginyu pose routine, only to be dragged by the collar by a ticked off Chikara. "Quit modeling. You look like a freaking queer! Ack...you're making a sheer idiot of yourself!" Chikara's "nagging parent" personality was starting to kick in.  
  
Jeice let himself sink softly into Chikara's arms again. He confessed to her that he had never wanted to be a Ginyu in the first place. "I knew opposing Frieza once you were gone was suicide, so I went with it. I feel so...so guilty... but so fortunate...if you had not told Kasai to save my life I would never be here..." Chikara took Jeice into her arms. "I know what you mean. My life's been chaos till five years ago I made it here. I was twelve then, and all I did was screw with my computer and torture people. Then I fell through a time hole and got here. Now, I'm 18 years old, and just as unruly. Picture this. You're born a normal kid with normal values, and then you get a vaccination that throws your reality into total chaos."  
  
And the night has been too lonely And the road has been too long. And you think that love is only For the lucky and the strong.  
  
Chikara and Jeice's eyes were locked on each other. Jeice gently took Chikara into his arms, lovingly embracing her. They gently exchanged a kiss. Chikara's blue eyes flickered. "We are destiny." Jeice laid down next to Chikara. "We truly are. You wanna come with me tomorrow?" Chikara nodded. Jeice fell asleep in Chikara's arms.  
  
Yaiba was watching Jeice again as he trained that morning. He was back to his old self, full of pep and pride. Yaiba looked at Jeice. "What's got you so darn happy?" Jeice looked at Yaiba with a wierd grin. "Chikara Tattoi!" Yaiba gave Jeice that familiar "oh brother" look. "Chikara again? I thought you broke up." Jeice shook his head, flinging his hair around. "No way. I found out she's Serori." Ginwa shot Jeice another look. "You mean you just NOW noticed?" Jeice looked shocked. "If that's the case...I'll...I'll...I'll leave the Force!" Rishu and Iravon gawked idiotically at Jeice as he stormed away. Iravon busted up laughing. "What a sissy. He's almost female with that many mood swings!" Rishu was less caustic. "He must be feeling the hit hard. We shouldn't give him so much crap about it. So he likes Chikara and she likes him. Love's not a big issue. I mean at least I'm not hot for my own teammate!" Recoome got into Rishu's face. "Are you insinuating I'm a lesbian with Kasai?!" Rishu stood taller. "Why yes I am! I saw you with her!" The two warriors got into a big free-for- all. Ginwa crossed her arms as she looked at the brawling females. She looked at Yaiba. "Yaiba, I swear this team would do good with Serori on it." Yaiba stared down her companion "Serori IS on it." Ginwa recoiled, clueless. "Uh....right."  
  
Jeice flew off with a distressed look. "Not again....I can never find peace....I should have taken the easy way out! It's better....it's....it's better to be dead!" Jeice flew to the ground, walking, head hung and heartbroken, on a small forest path. He muttered something to himself. "Love....an odd thing....it makes you wonder why you go through such pain to find it, only to lose it...I'm not worthy to know it....my heart is impure...."  
  
Chikara arrived and wanted to speak to Ginwa. "Where did Jeice go?" Ginwa looked stoic. "He ran off as usual." Chikara ran to look for Jeice. He was sitting on a log in the woods with his head on his arm. Chikara put her hand on Jeice's trembling shoulder. "Jeice, are you ok?" Jeice looked up. "Chikara?" Chikara looked at Jeice, whose eyes were filling with tears.  
  
Just remember in the winter Far beneath the bitter snow Lies the seed that with the sun's love, In the spring, becomes a rose.  
  
"I can't put my finger on it, Chikara. The others are making a big deal over me being with you. They're like 'She's too good for you' and 'You mistreat her' but do I? no I don't. I just wanna be happy, that is all. I am just so drawn over it." Chikara knelt down. "For all you've done, you deserve more. I know your soul, your heart. You just...wanna fit in, that's all. Isn't that right?" Chikara looked Jeice in the eye. Jeice turned his head down. "Yeah, you read me like a map, Chikara. I do want to be someone really good for a change. Can you help me start?" Chikara looked at Jeice, stoic as usual. "Yeah. I can. but start you is all I can do. The rest is up to you to decide." Jeice nodded. "I understand."  
  
Chikara and Jeice went down to a small river. "We can talk about this here. This river is known to enlighten those who see it. This is the River of the Borrowed Fire and Fifth Sky. Karibi to Gozora no Kawa." Jeice's eyes widened in shock. "Karibi? Gozora?" Chikara nodded. "Named for a mythical empress and her daughter, a legendary princess." "My...my mother and sister!" Chikara was startled. "Were destroyed in the destruction of Kresie." Jeice was stunned. "That's true." Jeice looked at a small flower growing near the river. He picked it and gave it to Chikara. The two clutched each other's hands. Chikara took the odd black and white blossom and set it back into the ground. It glittered gold and orange, and soon changed to those colors. Chikara and Jeice were awestruck. Jeice examined the flower. "It's amazing. How did you make it do that?" Chikara smiled. "I didn't. We did." Jeice looked at Chikara. "Hm...we did. I'll call this one Serori no Shinobu, or Memories of Serori." Chikara shook her head. "No, let us call this Kresie's Treasure, Exalted Strength." Jeice smiled. "That is even better, Chikara." Jeice and Chikara fell into slumber beside the flower. 


End file.
